


【罗奥/奥罗】第一夜

by CarmenF



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenF/pseuds/CarmenF
Summary: 依旧大三角提及，很缺德
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal, Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【罗奥/奥罗】第一夜

第一夜

连内肯普的葬礼后，我走在军部的长廊上，低头对米达麦亚说，不必把奥贝斯坦扔到采矿星上去了，他可以不做其他的，坚持努力活到最后，帮我们办好丧事就行了。

米达麦亚严厉地让我闭嘴，他说，大早上不要说不吉利的话，我还不能死，因为有艾芳。

我在休息室拍了拍制服，抬起眼睛回答他，因为有艾芳，所以司令官阁下不能死。

米达麦亚很认真地看着我的眼睛，说，你也不能死，罗严塔尔，因为还有我。

我不知道怎么回答，也逃不开，只能叹口气，目光碰到站在角落的奥贝斯坦，就迅速移开。我一本正经地向米达麦亚保证，那实在是辛苦阁下了。

我不抽烟，只喝酒。可能家族没有抽烟的传统，只有酗酒，我一杯一杯地喝酒水单上的威士忌，从最名贵的开始，一直到奥丁边远城郊苦涩的蒸馏酒，军务尚书就坐在旁边喝咖啡，就像是依靠咖啡就能灌醉，最后他会不会因为咖啡因中毒，手脚抽搐而没有光彩地死掉也不可知。  
奥贝斯坦讨厌和我出来，也讨厌和我聊天。我们只能说些不相干的事情，乱七八糟的酒吧，天气，橱窗外讨肉的狗。如果谈到政治，免不了互相冷嘲热讽一番。他怎么看，国之重臣的作用应该是把皇帝培养成他一样没有人味的君王，理性地权衡利弊得失，最好死得干干净净，给王朝建立不朽的根基。

我喝掉最后一口酒，却远远没有醉，抬起眼睛来鄙夷他，奥贝斯坦，狗尚且是有温情的生物，你这种人怎么会养狗呢。

奥贝斯坦盯着我，像看一个喝醉的人。他没往咖啡里面加糖，这点倒完全一样，咖啡和酒，越浓烈地越难喝，但效果越好，让人昏沉地发疯，或品尝痛苦的清醒。奥贝斯坦这一杯，苦得像要谋杀我，之后再无情地把我干脆拖走，用一把雪埋了了事。而我不是省油的灯，幽魂必定会纠缠军务尚书整个苦寒的冬天，到了春天，再从渐化的雪水里出现，在他官邸的淋浴间出现，浮在脏水面上告诉他，诅咒他，用最卑劣的方法警告，你不得好死。

我说，你要求你的狗也死得干干净净？

军务尚书用那种看街边流浪猫狗的眼神看我，我不可能以为他有温情，但短命的温情的确在他的义眼里一闪而过。义眼或许有表达情绪的能力，毕竟神经链接的科技已经足够高超，让人在表达“嫌恶”这个词时尤为精确。  
只可惜这个东西装在奥贝斯坦身上，我在灯光下能看到瞳孔里有机械的红光，每次我看到都觉得实在是要倒霉，就像隔空隐约听到乌鸦一叫，人便哆哆嗦嗦地生怕有血光之灾。

我说，别看我。

他缓缓把目光移开，过程让我难以忍受。他说，人免不了要死，狗也一样。

我给自己再倒一杯，毕竟狗还是狗。

奥贝斯坦未免太能干了，又不愿意屈居人下，下班以后，我勒令他没有事情做，只好和我在官邸沉默地杀时间。酒桌上他不多话，我愤愤咬着玻璃杯边缘，喝度数极高的蒸馏酒。这与米达麦亚喝酒的场合更不同了，我和米达麦亚谈话，谈同僚，谈新要塞，谈早餐，谈艾芳。那时候我是不求一醉的，现在我只想让自己意识模糊，快点摆脱沉重的躯壳，才能有勇气面对我与奥贝斯坦之间不正常又扭曲的一切。

郊外破酒吧外有时候有野狗，在门外地毯旁边的旧纸箱上撒尿，天有点冷，它一边发抖一边冲奥贝斯坦发出诅咒地低吼。

我问，怎么不去喂？这些狗比你家的老狗年轻高大，说不定很知恩图报。  
奥贝斯坦平静地抬起头，用那种无机质的目光注视我，然后告诉我救不了。  
我放点小钱在柜台上，故意告诉酒保拿火腿肠去喂喂狗，贿赂一下，让军务尚书不要出门就挨咬。

通常谈及动物，不管是流浪猫狗，集体杀灭的野兔，还是地球纪年的大规模猎狐行动。这种一瞬间的、奇怪的温情促使奥贝斯坦就像正常情人一样，试图低头来亲吻我，睁着盲眼来寻人，也不是寻我，只是要去寻而已。我讨厌和他亲吻，不喜欢他的眼睛，于是狠狠咬他，直到酒精把伤处刺地发痛才勉强停下。  
然后我们一如既往，上床，搞得很狼狈。促狭又讽刺的是，从军校开始，我和第一个女人发生关系，就一直不相信亲吻有怎样的魔力，能在短短一瞬让人坠入爱河。男女之间的肉体关系不过出于冲动和天性，亲吻在这方面根本没有具体用处。我毫不留情面地躲开他的亲吻，消耗掉他仅有的一点温情，却丝毫不后悔——我知道这才是他，是军务尚书，这才是活人，尽管身体温热，总能无情地叫我闭上眼睛，用冰冷的嘴唇亲吻我的后颈。我乖乖照做，闭上眼睛，还有什么选择呢，我被扔进如此的良夜，殊不知良夜地上正在落雪。

奥贝斯坦指甲被修剪得很规整，我因为习惯留了两三毫米，控制不当就会挠出一点血痕，他却什么都挠不出来。之后，我洗了澡，发梢滴着水，满意地看到自己干苟且事留下的痕迹。军务尚书向来生活朴素，最不讲究，他斜着眼看我，目光依旧冷冰冰的，扔给我一条浴巾。我随意一披，坐回床沿翻看老旧的连载杂志。

我随口问，发稍还在滴水，弄得他的旧杂志上一塌糊涂，你看过了？

看完了前两篇。

做幻想家你不够格，我故意讽刺，把剩下的几页放回床头柜。

一谈到爱，谈到死，奥贝斯坦就像一潭沼泽，一脚踩进去后必死无疑，除了人惨痛的嚎叫，濒临死亡的祷告之外什么都不会有，无声无息地、没有结尾地结束了。我伸手去动他的眼睛，瞳孔的中心，像积水一样的一点点蓝色。这是我和人离得最近的时候，不能再近了，我眯着眼睛在光线底下看他，呼吸，体温，心跳。

卷首语写，神创造这个人，莫非是给你的心，做伴于短短的一瞬？

我忽然感觉到一阵振聋发聩的耳鸣，低下头无可救药地亲吻他的额发，眼窝，呼吸，体温和心跳，痛快地体验他是个活人。奥贝斯坦以为我疯了，抓住我的头发强迫我抬起头，怕我在他床上咬断舌头，军务尚书把指腹压在我舌下。我不听，狠狠地咬了他，当时我太怜惜他，像积累几十年的重疾爆发一样。幼年时的尖刀仿佛又横亘在眼前，我势必要为前十几年的无情付出代价。

我说，我不爱你，但你太可怜，我忍不住怜惜你。

奥贝斯坦这次的眼光像看病人一样，来摸我的前额。但这种发疯的怜惜就持续了短暂的一瞬，与我做伴了短短一瞬，我在下一刻又恢复了理智。这仿佛是一种残忍的责罚，我没有机会陷于这种临时的幻梦，让我真的认为爱火燃烧过，在哪里都可以，只要燃烧过。

我冷漠地抓紧了衬衣，说，我喝醉了，有些疯话就忘掉吧。

情人和酒鬼的情形不一样。喝过的还会再喝，爱过的也不一定会继续爱。第二天，我和米达麦亚见面，屡次想到如果他发现了这种乱七八糟的事，会不会觉得我背弃。我们在办公室谈话，只喝了一杯气泡水。  
米达麦亚说，陛下出席宴会，竟然让我作陪。

我晃了晃杯子随口开玩笑，你把夫人带去，作陪总不会太无聊。

米达麦亚看起来很像一只被激怒的猫，罗严塔尔！你说话注意一点，是我给陛下作陪，不是去让皇帝陛下当我的背景布。

我无比遗憾地开口，开玩笑的，是我失言了。

米达麦亚就是这样的人，他马上忘记这件事情，跟我说要用什么样子的胸针，什么样子的发型。

千百年来，帝国一直相信神的存在，人的一生所作所为，善恶都已经被暗中归类了。而我这么做无疑是极不道德的，早晚会受到惩罚。现在惩罚来了，我大可大大方方地对奥贝斯坦说不喜欢他，讨厌他，不爱他，像赶讨厌的野狗一样把他从会议桌上赶走，因为我知道他不会爱我，他永远不会。所以我不必担心感情变质，意外发生，不会担心他知道这些丑恶的真相，之后扭头就走。

奥贝斯坦故意说，要干脆把这段秘辛宣扬出去，拖我下水，身败名裂永绝后患。他还是把我比成鹰隼，我嘲笑道，军务尚书要用这一点见不得光的私生活告谁？我总要先死一步，不会给你这个机会。  
人一死后，万事扼腕，什么有力的论调都再不管用了。过去的密辛如果只落在一个人身上，那这段回忆就只有他一个人记得。死人不会承担责任，顶多背上骂名，但骂名对死人有什么用处？

我故意说，被骂多了就去不了瓦尔哈拉，我在其他地方等阁下好了。

极少的时候，我叫他的全名，那时候我们刚喝了一杯酒，就在奥丁外郊的酒馆，我说巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦，你这种人在高登巴姆王朝，绝对会不得好死。  
他回过头来讽刺我，罗严塔尔元帅，多少应该装一下，踩在我的坟上一哭了事，这才是人臣的本分。

我冷笑，我不会哭你。

别抱太大希望。历史上伟人和优秀战略家一定会先死，很没道理，但爱尔芙丽德·冯·克劳希，这个女人今晚就在阁下的床上准备谋杀你。

第二天，我带着被割伤的手臂来到办公室，深切怀疑要么是奥贝斯坦指使这个女人办事，专门跑来谋杀我，结果未遂；要么就是军务尚书一出生，脸上就罩着羊膜，这种可怕的预知能力在对我准得出奇。

我一出生就瞎得很彻底。奥贝斯坦平静地对我说，屈起膝弯靠回床上，像娜斯简卡一样，第二夜就开始给我讲述他的身世，好捱过无聊的一个小时。  
“我一直以为家里很黑，没有一盏灯火，跌跌撞撞地走，从楼梯的三级台阶上滚下来，很痛，我大声哭泣，却始终没有一个人。”  
“邻居家有只狗，很小，每次都在台阶上等我，叫一两声，温柔地用舌头舔我，毛茸茸的尾巴缠在我的脚踝上。我很喜欢他，拿食物为他，陪他嬉戏。瞎子在重见天日之前，总会无数次地想象色彩，我的母亲，狗，家里的烛火，我也一样。”

然后你的狗死了？我眯起眼睛随口接道。

“不，等我最终做了手术，才发现我的小狗是一只很丑的杂交狗，无论洗多少遍还是脏兮兮的。他不知道我能看见他了，依然高兴地跑过来舔我的手指，把尾巴缠在我脚踝上，兴奋地叫，我摸了摸他的头，喂了他一次，再也没给他开过门。”

真不愧是军务尚书的故事，我半讥讽地开口，给酒杯续上一点白兰地。

奥丁也会下雨，尽管人们从地球迁徙而来，尽力让这个行星四季如春，却本性难改，还是找和自己旧情人最相像的地方。奥贝斯坦和我都淋了雨，也不打伞，走过桥上。路遇米达麦亚夫妇饭后散步，米达麦亚用看敌人的眼光看奥贝斯坦，拉着我的手要送我回家。  
奥贝斯坦很有礼貌地颔首，我说，我和军务尚书有事相商。米达麦亚停顿了一下，大概想不通雨天在桥上有什么事情商量，帮我叫了辆车来，在暗处提醒我小心，然后才牵着娇妻的手离去。

米达麦亚是好丈夫，好男人，我站在雨中，把他一片好心叫来的车糟蹋了，对他撒谎，挥挥手让车离开。

奥贝斯坦说，你对米达麦亚也撒谎。

我说，不要说话。

我的白夜这样结束了，之后却告诉我，还有千千万万个残酷的白天。我想，那是足足一分钟的欣悦啊！这难道还不够一个人受用整整一辈子吗。


End file.
